Hopelessly Worthless
by iJustWantToFadeAway
Summary: After her mom's death, Bella is forced to move back in with her dad. She is left on the verge of suicide from her dad's constant abuse and Edward's bullying. But, when things go too far, will her bully be the one to help her out? Edward/Bella & Normal Pairings. Rated M for graphic adult themes and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first story on Fanfiction and I was really nervous about posting this. Please review and let me know what you liked/disliked about this story and also give me ideas for what to do about the next chapter! I will try to update every Wednesday or so. Also, I don't have a beta yet so PM me if you're interested! Enjoy (:**

** BPOV**

It's times like this where I feel worthless. I just don't know what to do anymore and I don't know how long it will take until I break. _I should just end it now, spare everyone the burden of knowing me,_ I think. No one cares. And no one would ever care.

I have a bottle of exactly 12 pills on the bedside table next to me. Two would put me in a deep sleep, 5 would make me throw up violently, and nine or more would kill me. I was interrupted by my dad yelling at me about why dinner hadn't been made yet. You see, it wasn't always like this.

~_Flashback to two years ago~_

"_Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, waiting for a response. I figured she was sleeping, so I headed up stairs to see what was going on. Something didn't feel right as I stepped closer to her shut bedroom door. "Mom?" I said apprehensively, questioning whether or not I should go in. I pushed the door open, revealing my mother's limp body lying on her bed. On her right, there was an empty bottle of pills. To her left was a note with Bella written on the front in her elegant handwriting. I didn't know what to think or feel. _

_After that, I moved in with my dad, Charlie. We were never that close and we grew farther apart after I chose to live with my mom. Charlie was an abusive alcoholic, which was why she decided to get a divorce. Still, he was my only family member left in the country, so the court ordered that I lived with him until I was 18, which was only 2 years away._

_Charlie had only two main rules; that I never talked back or did anything disrespectful and that dinner was too be made before he got home from work. _

_~End Flashback~_

"Shit," I mutter, nervous of how he was going to react. As soon I got down the stairs, Charlie's hand was around my neck. Using his other hand, he slaps me so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. Tears start forming in my eyes, threatening to escape.

"Oh shut up," he sneers, "If you don't stop crying I will give you something to cry about."

"Please, let me go," I cry, "It will never happen again!"

"Damn right it won't." Charlie says as he throws me onto the cold, hard floor. He storms up the stairs, leaving me, a broken mess, in the kitchen.

That night, I stayed awake, wondering if anyone would actually miss me. By the time it was morning, where Charlie's hands had once been was a dark purple bruise. My cheek had swollen up a bit too, but nothing too bad. I covered both up with concealer and tip-toed downstairs, hoping Charlie had left for work already.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Luckily, Charlie had already left for work. I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk over to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I reach the counter, there's a note laying on it with Charlie's messy handwriting. It read:

_Bells,_

_Sorry about last night. You know I don't really mean it._

_-Charlie_

My hand reaches up to gingerly touch my raw check, remembering the events from last night. Any forgiveness I felt for Charlie was now replaced by anger. I knew I couldn't do a thing though, because if I tried to fight back it would make things even worse. My cuts and bruises would be worse, more painful, or I'd end up dead. _Maybe that's not such a bad thing, _I think.

I glance at the clock above the stove, realizing how late it actually is. I run back upstairs and coat my neck in liquid foundation, effectively the black and blue bruise resembling a hand. Just to be safe hiding I repete the process, except in powder. I then grab a clean pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I throw my hair up into a cute messy bun and head out the front door, grabbing my black and white sneakers in the process.

After the 20 minute long ride to Forks High School, I arrive a few minutes late. Just to be safe, I head to the front office for a pass. When I arrive the extremely nice and helpful office lady greets me. "Hey there, Bella, what can I do for you today?" she asks.

"Hi Mrs. Oaks, can I get a pass to biology?" I ask politely.

"Of course dear," she says while getting out the small, orange piece of paper and signing it, signifying that it was okay that I was late.

Relieved, I head to the science lab where my first hour is I look down at the floor, blushing, as all eyes turn to me when I walk through the door. I quickly show the teacher my late pass, who nods and motions for me to take a seat. I then look at my lab partner, Edward Masen. "Hey Swan," He sneers, but does it so quietly that only I can hear.

You see, Edward has always hated my guts for no reason. Ever since I first moved here from Arizona, he has had his sight set on making my life miserable. Although he has never done anything to physically hurt me like Charlie, he constantly taunts me, calling me a slut or a whore, tripping me in the hallway or pushing me into lockers.

I ignore him, trying to avoid eye contact. We sit in silence, listening to the teacher lecture us on something until the bell rings. I jump out of my seat, trying to get away from Edward. Of course, Edward is following me. I brace myself for being tripped or pushed, but he doesn't touch me. When I reach my locker, I look back to see Edward smirking. I ignore him, or at least try to; I open it and from the top shelf at least 10 balloons fall out, slamming into me with icy cold water.

I then realize why Edward was following me, as I was now surrounded by a group of his friends, all laughing at me. I look down at my white shirt, which is clinging to me like a second skin.

Tears form in my eyes, threating to escape. I look up at him as his amused expression turns into a look of confusion. I didn't understand what was making him so puzzled at first, until I realize the cold water had washed away all the cover-up, exposing the handprint on my neck. I quickly push past the crowd of people as I run to the bathroom.

As soon as I am in the privacy of the girl's restroom, I collapse on the floor tears streaming down my face. I was so hurt, so angry. I didn't understand how someone could actually do this to another human being and not feel bad about it.

I sit there for a good 10 minutes, sobbing and drowning in my own self-pity. Only when I quieted down could I hear a knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edwards says softly.

"Go away Edward." I yell, my sadness turning into rage, "Why would you think I'd just 'be okay' after something like that?"

I don't hear him leave, but he doesn't say anything for a while. Suddenly, I hear the door creak and he walks in, sitting down next to me.

"Bella, please tell me what happened. Why do you have that bruise on your neck?" He asks, his voice filled with concern.

_Like he cares, _I thought_, If I tell him the truth, he'll probably just use it against me. _"I'm clumsy. I tripped." I say at last.

"Bella…" He trails off, and I could tell he didn't buy it.

"I'm telling the truth Edward." When he doesn't reply, I look up from the floor and into his eyes. He stared back at me, and before I know it his lips are pressed against mine.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed! It means a lot to me and that's one of the reasons why I'm posting a new chapter so soon (: *HINT HINT* As always, p**lease review and let me know what you liked/disliked about this chapter and give me ideas for what to do about the next chapter! Also, let me know if you want this to be a BPOV story only or have some EPOV here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I don't know what came over me. But all of a sudden, I had an urge to kiss Bella. Before I can think about what I'm doing, I lean in, my lips pressing into hers.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?!" Bella yells. Clearly, the kiss was a mistake. I stay quiet, not sure what to say. She gets up and storms out of the bathroom without another word.

Isabella Marie Swan may be the most puzzling human on the planet.

I get up slowly, thinking about what just happened. The water balloons were just a harmless prank. I mean, my friends would have done much worse if I hadn't stopped them. _What was up with the bruise on her neck? _I think. I was sure it wasn't because she tripped.

And then I thought about the kiss. Although it was short, it was amazing. Her soft lips against mine made me feel something I've never felt before.

I couldn't go back to class after that, so I decided to ditch. Hurrying not to be caught, I go out one of the many side entrances of the school and run to my car. I need to leave. I feel like I can't breathe.

I drive around absent-mindedly, and after a while I arrive at the only park in Forks. My parents used to take me here. Before everything changed. Before they left.

And with that one thought, everything came rushing back.

_~Flashback to 4 years ago~_

_My grandma was watching me that night, because my parents were at a fundraiser. She got a call and a worried look was molded into her face. "Edward, go get your shoes and a jacket. I'll be in the car." She said, hurrying. I was 10 at the time, I had no idea what was going on._

_We arrived shortly at the local hospital. "Grandma, why are we at—" I got cut off by my mom running out to grab me from the car. She mumbled something to my grandma and then slammed the door, hurrying back inside. _

_I sat in an old, plain waiting room with my mom and dad. My mom had explained to me that my older sister, Alice, had gotten hurt and needed to be seen by a doctor. After what seemed like hours, someone – a nurse, I suppose – came to tell us what was wrong with her. _

_She was diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia, something that couldn't be treated. She died in her sleep four months later, and I never got to say goodbye. _

_I had just lost my best friend, the one person I could always count on. I couldn't stay in Alaska, where I lived then. Everything reminded me of her. So I moved to Forks, Washington._

_~End flashback~_

**AN: Sorry this is such a short one! I had/have an extremely busy week but if I have time I will try to write another one before next Wednesday! I showed some of Edward's past and wanted to know if you guys like EPOV? Or should I just do BPOV from now on? As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed! Also, p**lease review and let me know what you liked/disliked about this chapter and give me ideas for what to do about the next chapter!


End file.
